


Young Justice - The Fall Of A Friend

by Aflashofthought



Series: The Luckiest Unlucky People Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Canon Typical Violence, Depression, F/M, M/M, NO OC'S, Spoilers for story, and a lot more, character injury, feel free to annoy me if I don't update for awhile, more specific warnings inside, some backstories slightly changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aflashofthought/pseuds/Aflashofthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new chapter in life is reached for the Young Justice team as the reach is defeated. But months later several of the same villains they have just defeated resurface under a new organization.</p><p>NOWHERE is a scientific organization hidden deep within the criminal underworld. With connections spanning far and wide as well as powerful allies they are planning on bringing about a new age. </p><p>When the team learns of a trade deal between NOWHERE and another secret organization, they struggle with harrowing secrets, dark times and dangerous new enemies. The worlds just become a darker place and in the midst of the conflict their own personal life's take drastic turns. Truths are revealed, new friends made and personal connections explored as they seek too take down the very people who seem to control the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice - The Fall Of A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Slight allusions to sex.
> 
> Chapter Rating - PG (12yrs +)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an insight to what our characters futures are going to look like. Just a little bit to let everyone know about where this story is going to end.

The early morning rays filtered in through the curtains. They draped the room in a yellow light, bathing the lightly tanned bodies lying on the bed in their warmth. The serenity not broken, nothing seemed to be too keen to disturb the peaceful scene.

The larger body was draped around the smaller one. Protectively cradling it, as though something would rip it away at any second. A small yawn came from the smaller figure, his eyes blinking open slightly. The brilliant blue matching that of the ocean on a stormy day just right.

Languidly he stretched what limbs he could move. Not daring to try to pry himself from the grip of the person beside him. Muscles coiled he settled himself into a more comfortable position. Lovingly watching the person he was entangled with, the amount of pure joy in his eyes going unseen.

It was several long minutes before the other occupant of the bed stirred. Restless and obviously full of energy, the shifts were rough and quick. The last vestiges of a body attempting to hold onto slumber while the mind wished to reach into the newest day.

A small groan and few lumbering moments later the larger figure separated himself from the smaller male. Sitting up and running a hand through untamable black hair, before acknowledging the person beside him. A sideways glance as the other rolled onto their back, content with his new positioning.

A small chuckle escaped the smaller figure, which shook his body. The noise breaking the silence, but not in an unpleasant way. As he watched the larger person rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Blinking rapidly and slightly shaking his head, searching desperately for coherent thought.

Tossing the covers off of his waste the larger male stood. Grasping a pair of boxers off the floor he pulled them on before continuing with his stretching. The person still in the bed watched, seemingly entranced as he watched the other persons body move.

"What do you want for breakfast, Tim?" The larger figure asked. Still trying to bring himself fully out of his half awake state and into the land of the living.

"Jay, can we just eat out today? I wanna spend a bit more time in bed." The one named Tim responded. And almost Jason collapsed back into the bed, removing the meager clothing he'd pulled on and resealing himself around Tim.

The laugh yet again sounded. But nothing more was said. The air quieting and the peace returning in full force. Content and sated the two young men basked in the sunlight. Drifting in and out of sleep for awhile longer, neither eager to remove themselves from this rare moment of pure laziness and enjoyment.

\-----

The wheelchair didn't seem quite so daunting as it normally did. The shadow it cast seemingly small in the grand scheme of things. Jason had left some minutes ago to shower, acknowledging that he would have to drag himself out of bed eventually. It wasn't like today was a doctors appointment he could skip.

The trepidation had filled him since they performed the MRI. Post surgery he could feel everything again. Sensations he'd been lost too for the past two years coming back slowly. It'd been so overwhelming that he'd cried the first time his back began to hurt. Body extra sensitive to the pain he'd thus far been unable to feel.

But Jason had been there, held him through that. Just like they'd held each other in the past. Desperately clinging for fear that fate would take them away from each other. Bringing them the same pain they saw people feel on the daily, as loved ones couldn't be saved.

A smile overtook his face, senses screaming at him in joy. The moment was finally going to come, they would finally see if this was real. And he'd hoped beyond all hope that he would be able to end this day with good news. But something deep inside, buried beneath, acknowledged a different part of himself. The part that would be content, happy, and still enjoy life, even if he would never be able to swing from a grapple over the rooftops again.

Heaving himself upwards, he grabbed hold of the bar suspended two feet above his head. Using the upper body strength he'd accumulated he pulled himself up and over, off the bed and into the wheelchair beside it. Rearranging his legs, the muscles were more defined then they had been in awhile. The physical therapy required by the doctor who had performed the surgery being vigorous and unyielding in strengthening his muscles.

A quick trip to the dresser seated next to his bed produced an outfit for the day. Sweat shorts, boxers and his favourite Gotham Knights t-shirt that Kon had given him for his birthday last year, upon discovering that the knights games were the only time he'd watch any kind of sport willingly. Saying that he at least needed something that was somewhat manly to wear sometimes.

It had been a long running joke, he supposed, that the clothes he wore were more Gothamite elite then secret retired ninja and hacker supreme. Well, at least Cassie called him that. Donna had remained in the corner of the room, laughing while he'd been there helping with Cassie's Calculus homework. A quick threat to leave had her silenced, despite the lack of actual seriousness behind it, angering each other was their way of showing love.

He was in an extra introspective mood today. Tugging on his clothes with little difficulty, after much practice, there was really nothing to think about. They had no missions scheduled today, sparring practice wasn't until that evening and the villains of the world had been relatively peaceful all things considered, petty crimes and the Joker notwithstanding.

A large part of him wanted to laugh, this had not been what he'd expected of his life just a little over two years ago. But then again things rarely turned out the way you thought they would. And here he was, two years later, happy but different. He didn't know if he'd want that life he thought he would be living now. Because right now everything was good, times had been hard and things had happened, but life was good. And he wasn't certain he was willing to give that up, actually he knew he wasn't.

Wheeling himself forward, he made his way into the kitchen of their small loft. Where everything had dutifully been put on a level where Tim could reach it, and for those things that he couldn't reach. Like his favourite mug which somehow always managed to make its way onto the top shelf, most likely courtesy of Jason. There was a metal pole, with a hook and magnetic lock that grasped things for him.

Setting the coffee to brew he went about the normal morning routine. Cleaning the dishes left from the night before, emptying the dish washer and checking the contents of their fridge. Mostly because he refused to allow their fridge to end up like the one in Dick's Blüdhaven loft. That Chinese food he found in there last week looked like it had been saved for later, a year ago. Shaking his head at his brothers lack of ability to adult without proper supervision he grabbed a rotten apple. Spots looking just a bit too dark and tossed it in the trash, where it waited for Jason to take to the dumpster before they left.

All in all, it was rather mundane and domestic. But he wouldn't change it for anything.

\-----

The building his doctors office resided was large. Glass panels made up the sides, opposite with the gothic architecture that prevailed in the buildings around it. The modern and sleek look was copied every few structures, the new age mixing in with the old. Attempting to look normal amongst the buildings that had been standing in one of Americas oldest port cities for nearly two hundred years.

He felt rather small, while wheeling himself towards the front doors. The panels reflected back at him the face of someone he knew. Yet someone that he didn't know at the same time. Just like the city, old clashing with new in a desperate search for balance. His hair was long, grown out like he'd always wanted once the danger of someone using its length against him in the field was gone. His blue eyes held a light, they were almost electric, but not quite the same deep, swirling pools of blue as Dick's. His arms had defined muscle, which pulled taught as he moved them and his legs looked fairly normal, as though he could just get up and stand at any moment and declare it a prank.

Jason was a tall figure behind him and slightly to the right. A permanent bored look on his face, cigarette between his lips. Waiting to be scolded for even daring to bring it this close to the inside of the building. All six foot one of his boyfriend was covered in denim, leather or cotton. The old fashioned sunglasses paired with his trusty brown leather jacket giving him a vibe like the sixties motorcycle bad boy stereotype. Almost as though he had been pulled straight out of the past.

He reached for the doorknob, hands only shaking slightly. World only slightly off its axis, waiting for the final tip in either direction. Then before he could think it over, he pulled the door open and pushed through. Like crossing some sort of invisible boundary line the weight on his chest eased, peace filling the previously chaotic thoughts. This was okay, this was normal, he would get through this the same as every other visit.

The same secretary was typing away on her computer. Her name was Amelia and she was sixty-seven, had two grandsons and loved working for the doctors office. She used to be a nurse before her vision started to get bad and her hands shaky. She signed him in, just as eager as he was for the results from the test. Things had a way of getting around this office through the gossip chain and the people weren't very good at hiding they knew something.

A soft smile calmed him, Jason's hand resting on his shoulder. The nice air freshener placed on the check in counter that dispersed a lemony scent throughout the room. Eyes open wide, he couldn't concentrate. Practically jumping out of his skin. Jason's deep chuckle sounded beside him, allowing him to release some tension, joining in moments later. It'd been awhile since he'd last been this nervous or jumpy about something. If he had to say when, it was probably when letting the League know about the fact that he was starting the Titans last September, facing down the entire Justice League could leave a person a bit skittish.

"You're fine, whatever happens it'll be okay." Jason's voice soothed him, washing over his torn conscious. He was ever grateful for the man beside him.

"Yeah, I know...." He pauses for a moment. Unsure of the words needed to convey what he's feeling. "It's just..."

"That it'll be so final?" And that was it, right there. That this would be it, the results today would be final. He would either be able to walk again or he wouldn't.

"Yeah, I gue-" He's cut off, a nurse is looking through the open door. Her brown haired pulled back in a braid, green eyes kind. Calling his name and asking for him to come with her so she can get him situated in a room. And just like that he's closer than ever to finding out the answer to the question.

Jason pushes him to the door, because he's frozen. Anticipation killing him, unable to properly focus on anything. Which is highly unusual given his usually hyper focused mind and efficient work ethic. He'd never really had this problem before, he's always been the calm and collected one. But right now it feels like Jason is his rock and he's the person clinging onto that solid support.

Next thing he knows he's positioned on the bed, lying down on his stomach in room 13. Shirt pulled off and he's not as shy as he once was, he knows the scars are there but he doesn't mind them as much anymore. And he's in relatively good shape, toned stomach and abdominal muscles, but he's never been cocky about it. Just observant of the fact that he's good looking according to the laws of the self image absorbed society they lived in. Something it had taken him awhile to become confident in again.

Jason's in the chair next too the door, texting someone at rapid speed. Most likely Roy or Kori, both of whom had been partnered with him for awhile. It tended to be that whenever one of them was doing something particularly amusing they felt the need to let everyone know. And most of the time Jason was scolding Roy for something and explaining to Kori why whatever Roy had done that time was unacceptable and not something that should ever be done. He and Jason had had a few good laughs over some of Roys finer moments, the man was able to cause epic disasters in ways no other could.

Three harsh knocks sounded on the door, before a female voice promptly requested entry. A single word of affirmation and Dr. Cortez was standing before him, staring down them both with the glare of a lioness stalking its prey. Despite her short, stout five foot two frame, she was rather intimidating. A large personality present, taking up the room and leaving them both waiting for something to happen. And vaguely, he noted, as she began skimming through the papers in front of her, that he had yet to see her smile at all. In the entire time he'd been coming to her large, sleek medical complex she'd not once so much as lifted the corners of her lips in amusement in his presence.

Little humming noises escaped her lips, it was almost impossible to tell what her emotions were. The noises sounded somewhat like she was pleased with what she saw, and others sounded rather disappointed. Nearly like she was looking at something bittersweet instead of joyous and happy like he would have hoped she would be. But then again you cannot hope to have someone react as happily to you at certain news, especially when they probably give that kind of news on a daily basis. The forty something female doctor before him was no exception to that rule despite her vast experience in the field.

"Well, Mr. Drake, I have some good news for you." Her lips weren't smiling, but her eyes were. He would take it. "Everything is good, your nerves and muscles are healing nicely, the metal plates and wiring in the disk in your back are holding and if you continue to strengthen them then they will hold the plates in place perfectly and you won't have any issues."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" He's getting excited, bouncy like a ten year old on Christmas morning. But damn it, this might as well be Christmas for him. If what he's being told is correct then a whole new world of possibilities just opened back up too him again.

"Yes, Mr. Drake, it means that you will walk again." Ecstatic, the only word for how he feels right now. "It will take time and effort, and maybe even be painful at certain points. But I am confident that if you want you can walk again."

"Any idea how long that will take?" He's impatient, he knows this, but he's been waiting. Waiting so long for this to happen and it finally is.

"If you keep up your current rate of improvement, and everything stays stable, I'd say walking within the next ten to twelve months, running and jogging within the next eighteen to twenty. And full muscle control and range back within two and a half years." Slight upturn of lips, joyful eyes. She's happy for him.

And then he notes Jason, smile slitting his face. Eyes bright and giving him two thumbs upwards. And Tim cannot say that he is ungrateful for anything that has happened to him. Life's been good and he's happy. He would not want things to be any other way, and honestly, he's learned things about himself. And he knows that things are going well, he knows that others have been on journeys just as hard. So he's happy and content and enjoying this moment. Just staring into Jason's aquamarine eyes.

\-----

Nightwing is watching over Gotham again, with Batman gone its the least that he can do. After everything that's happened, staring out over the city, taking it all in, it's peaceful. Quite the stark contrast to the violence and explosions that had sent his world spiralling just months ago. But he was never one to look the gift horse in the mouth anyway, he'd take the silence over the attacks Gothams villains frequently liked to host any day.

The Bat Signal was up, shining in the sky. But a voice reached him over the comm link, giving him the go ahead to finish his side of patrol. That Batgirl was closer and she would take care of it, calling for help if it was something big. They'd all learned that lesson the hard way, never go off alone. Always call for help when dealing with one of the more high profile Arkham inmates that had recently escaped.

A quiet thump alerted him to another's presence on the same rooftop he was currently occupying. A quick glance and a barely noticeable nod acknowledged her presence. Black Bat was standing beside him now, black hair pulled back into a small bun and costume blending in with the shadows. The bat symbol on her chest branding Cassandra Cain with the same target for those who wanted to make their mark on Gotham as the rest of them. But she was probably the most equipped to handle this lifestyle out of them all.

Her brown eyes pierced him, she had something to say. "Go home." And for Cass, that was enough. Her body language said the things that she didn't say, and like her, he grew up reading body language. She was concerned, and she wasn't the only one.

"I'm fine Bat, I'll just finish up my rounds and head home." He has about forty blocks left to patrol for any large amount of trouble. Most of the upper east side, and a small portion of crime alley, as requested by Jason since he was going to be on an Outlaws mission tonight.

"You go, I will finish." Her tone left no room for argument, and rightfully so he was willing to admit. He'd been going on almost empty between Titans duties and everything else. Tired and ready to collapse as soon as he was certain he wouldn't be leaving anything unchecked tonight. Cass would take care of everything, make sure nothing was amiss. She had more sleep then him and the skill needed to handle anything that might rear its head at almost two in the morning.

"Alright, I'll head back." She nodded, no more words needed. And he knew that Barbara put her up to this, Cass was sweet in her own right, almost childlike sometimes. But she had been raised to not think of her limits and only push harder. Consciously trying to make herself take more and survive longer with less, so she wouldn't have come to this conclusion on her own, not quite yet. But Barbara also knew him, and she knew that he wouldn't say no to Cass unless it was about something dire.

He looked out over the city one last time for the night, taking in everything he had become accustomed too. The wind whipped through his hair as he released his grapple, shooting it at a building across the street, catty-corner to the old movie theater he was standing on top of. He locked it in, grabbed on tightly, and pressed the button. Removing his feet from the ground and whipping through the air at ten mikes per hour, before retracting the cord and sending it out yet again at another building. Flying through the spaces between buildings and leaving his brief companion behind in the darkness.

As he approached downtown Gotham the buildings got taller, sleeker and more modern. Stonework giving way to metal support beams and plated glass windows. As he approached his apartment, he could feel the weight of the days he'd gone without sleep finally reaching him. He swung into the alley and used his grapple to pull himself up the fire escape. Stuffing it back into his utility belt, he opened the window after checking his surroundings. He entered into the bedroom of his apartment, and was greeted by warmth. The smell of something cooking and voices from his kitchen.

Quickly he shrugged out of his Nightwing ensemble, leaving the vigilante costume kicked beneath his bed for the time being. He pulled on a pair of shorts and made his way into the front part of his small apartment in suburban Gotham. The scene that greeted him was heart warming and not all that unexpected considering the circumstances. So much had happened that they all needed a break and time to spend with those that they truly cared about. Even if their lifestyle caused them to have to do it at rather unorthodox and usually way to late for everyone times of the night.

Artemis was leaning against the kitchen counter, absentmindedly stirring something within the pot on the stove next to her. Brown eyes glowing with warmth as she exchanged quick witted banter with the people sitting at the table. Wally was staring at Kori, ironically, like she was from another planet. All the while making running commentary about how the orange skinned woman was drinking mustard from the bottle without even a slight flinch. Kori was smiling softly, her green eyes shining and as she reached to tug the sleeve of her brown sweater which had fallen down back over her shoulder blade.

The mood was set and if he didn't know any better he would assume that the group before him was complete, not waiting on another to join their ranks. But it was... cozy and unexpected. A rather nice surprise that brought a gentle smile to his face, very much unlike the impish grins he would parade around every day. But still just as genuine in the joy being held there, and he wondered when he lost the ability to just be happy without a reason. But now was not the time to dwell on depressing thoughts.

"I know you're there, come in Dick." Kori was stern, but loving. And much as he had learned, wasted little time on nostalgia. Choosing to keep the past close, but revel in the present. Which was a result of her Tamaranean upbringing coupled with the years she had spent in captivity.

She had once told him, as they laid together in the dead of night, that the secret to being happy despite what had happened was simple. "On Tamaran we respect the past, we learn from it, and we accept it. But we do not live in it." This had been one of her closest held memories, the words of her caretaker before she had been forcefully removed from her home. She said it was like he knew that she would be free again some day, and kept those words close to her heart. And he knew, no matter how much she said otherwise, that she wanted to venture back to her war torn planet in hopes of seeing the man one last time. He would gladly go there with her if it meant all her demons could finally be laid to rest.

So with a happy heart, though he had a heavy soul, he stepped into the kitchen. Allowing it to act as a barrier from the outside world, a calming effect on the storm raging within. Almost like the atmosphere was shielding them from the horrors they had seen. Bad memories seized to be found as they enjoyed what felt like eternity, but was only hours in a different place. One where they were okay and the world was not burning somewhere just beyond their doors. Where demons were not lying in wait and old ghosts did not haunt them and taunt them from peaceful sleep. They, for the first time in a long time, were content.

\-----

Donna was losing, or, at least she was going to lose this fight. She was a good warrior, but she also knew when someone was better. No matter how much she wanted to win, she had caused this herself, and she could accept without giving up. Cassie was going to beat her, her training with the Amazons coupled with her growth spurt and lessons with Nightwing had put the two on equal ground. Someone had to lose, and the feeling in Donnas chest told her it was not going to be Cassie.

Less then two minutes later she was proven correct, as a faked blow came into her right, she reached to block it with her shield and her feet were swept out from under her. Hitting the floor hard she lost grip of her shield and used her wrist braces as a last line of defence. The clang of metal against metal sounded through the room as she blocked the sword strikes from her opponent. 

She lunged, attempting to knock the legs out from under her combatant. But a swift dodge and a rather smooth kick to the side left her panting with a sword to her neck and a foot lightly placed on her lower abdomen. She smiled up at Cassie, whose eyes seemed to be glowing with electricity and pride. Near comically wide, it was clear she was having a hard time processing her victory. 

"It would seem that the student has surpassed the teacher." Cassie smiled, reaching down a hand to grasp Donna's after sheathing her sword. Donna allowed Cassie to help pull her from the ground, watching as she heaved to catch her breath and brushed a blond lock back behind her ear.

They were both sweating and panting from the rather intense sparing session. Neither having adequately prepares for the impromptu match, it was a rather spur of the moment thing. Leaving them both tired and feeling accomplished that they had actually done any training during the off time they had been granted since the battle with Ares. Cassie was almost as infamous as Donna for taking full advantage of the days they were given off. Especially since recently they had become very few and far between.

"You taught me how to win." Cassie was wrong, though she did not seem to realize. But everyone can continue learning, that was a beauty of life. You never went a day without learning something new, no matter how insignificant, if you knew how to look.

"No Cassie, I taught you how to fight. You taught yourself how to win. There is a difference you know." Her words hung in the air, heavy between them, almost like some invisible line had been crossed by allowing those words to be spoken.

Donna knew she had not been the most supportive of another young woman taking up the mantel of Wonder Girl. But after what happened with her she felt she could hardly be blamed. She had wanted and attempted to convince Diana multiple times in the past to force Cassie to wait until she was older. She had refused to get to know the younger woman and the result of that had been a very strained relationship for the longest time. But things were mending and she had long since discovered that Cassie was not the reckless and stupid teenager she had believed her to be.

Walking over to the metal bench alongside the wall Donna grabbed her wager bottle out of her bag. Popping the cap off and downing a couple of sips as Cassie checked her cell phone. Firing off texts in rapid succession, or doing whatever teenagers did these days on social media. She had not been involved in those kinds of things for awhile now, preferring to remain informed of current events by via the news station instead of her bias peers. Besides, being legally dead for two years kind of limits your friend pool significantly.

"Are you going to be at Raven's party tomorrow? M'Gann wanted me to ask you." That was an excellent question, one she did not know the answer too. Like many people she had been suspicious when the young woman had appeared out of nowhere with a lot of trouble following her. She had not been the most receptive and though they were on better terms she doubted she would be welcome there.

"I don't know if she would want me there." And rightly so, she acknowledged.

"Donna, you know Rachel. She isn't like that. She said she understands you did what you thought was best and she forgave you." Cassie was almost laughing now, some memory leaving her amused as she spoke. And Donna was still none the wiser to Ravens feelings." She is nicer then she looks, I promise."

Donna supposed she would just have to trust Cassie's assessment of her friend. There was no way to determine the outcome or how everyone would act, some people still did not like her very much. And she had burned many bridges, but she had not been the same when she came back, they all knew that. Just as the people she came back too had not been the ones she had left. That was in no way an excuse, but it did give a bit more leeway for forgiveness and fixing some of the trust that had been broken by her actions.

"I guess I can stop by for awhile. What time is it?" This was it, no turning back. Cassie would hunt her down and skin her alive if she bailed now that she had asked about the time. She had probably already told the resident martian that she was going. And that was not something she could ever back out of.

\-----

Connor looked down at M'Gann, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept. It had taken him a fair amount of time to convince her rest before she completed everything for the party the next day. And once she had sat down she had near immediately fallen asleep on top of him, snoring slightly.

Her red hair tickled his chin and he could not help but think of how things got here. It had been a long and hard road, that was certain. But it was worth every minute of it as he looked at her. Trust had been broken, and that was always a hard thing to fix. But nothing came easy, not even fighting crime as Superboy whenever someone needs the help. Learning to fly and use his tactical telekinesis had been a learning curve he was used to the powers he had, not the new one that had popped up sometimes.

The sound of footsteps broke the silence, Garfield and Jaime were having an animated discussion about something about some some video game. The banter was light and enjoyable to listen too, leaving him a little worry on if M'Gann would awake in the middle of their heated debate. A small smile made its way onto his face as he pictured everyone who had joined their family, and nostalgia gripped him as he thought of those he had been forced to say goodbye too. It hasn't been easy, but they have managed to create something here. And he would never let it go.

Watching them debate, listening to the other conversations going on around the mountain, he decided that he enjoyed having super hearing. He was able to listen to peoples emotions, the tones of their voices saying things that words would never. He could get uses to this, holding the woman he was in love with while the world was content and silent.

He was under no illusions, he knew that things would not stay this way forever. More people would join, people would leave. Hearts would be broken and bonds would be forged, but that was okay. Because right here, in this moment, everyone was okay. He did not have to worry, he knew they were all safe. Even though it would not stay that way for long, it was comforting. And with that thought in mind he closed his eyes, shutting out the world, and allowed himself to join M'Gann in what he felt would be the first truly peaceful sleep he had had in a long time.

After all, they did say that the road to heaven was paved with hell....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update - June 19, 2017


End file.
